


rhythm

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba asks Oikawa if there's anything he can do to improve his and Kyoutani's rhythm on court. Oikawa's answer is simple: have more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rhythm

Their rhythm's off, yet again, and Yahaba frowns to himself as Kyoutani growls loudly in frustration, his hand swinging at empty air as the volleyball hits the floor in front of them.

"We're not there yet," Yahaba mutters. Not yet, not yet, even though they've been trying for days now. He's trying not to panic about it, but it's a little difficult, now that they're in third year, now that filling into Oikawa's shoes isn't a terrifying prospect looming in his future but something that Yahaba has to learn to do, as quickly as possible, before the entire team suffers for it.

Kyoutani doesn't blame him for not being able to do it just yet. He understands what it's like; if Yahaba has to fill Oikawa's shoes, then Kyoutani has to fill Iwaizumi's and it's daunting, for both of them. It's one thing being the ace of a team like Aoba Jousai, but it's an entirely different thing to inherit the position from someone like Iwaizumi Hajime, who Kyoutani has such deep respect for.

They're still growing, still developing, but Yahaba is anxious and impatient about it, wishing that they could grow _faster_ , wishing that there was something they could do to help it along, other than just practicing over and over again, frustrated at failure after failure, feeling like they aren't getting anywhere.

Even if Yahaba manages to improve his setting so that it's even a little bit closer to Oikawa's, even if Kyoutani becomes a dependable ace like Iwaizumi, it's still not going to be enough, and that's the worst part. What they have is not going to be anything like the relationship between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who have known each other for so long, who know each other's bodies, who know each other's movements without a second thought, who can predict each other and move to anticipate each other.

It was always said that they were connected in both mind and body. There's not enough hours of practice in the world that could get Yahaba and Kyoutani on that level and it's a frustrating truth. Regardless of the fact that he's dating Kyoutani, regardless of how often they spend their time together outside of practice, it's still not going to be enough.

It's this concern, constantly nagging at the back of his mind, that drives him to email Oikawa that afternoon. Yahaba's walked Kyoutani home and spent an hour at his place, locked in his room, making out for so long that his head's still spinning with it, he's still struggling to get the grin off his face. It's dampened a little every time he thinks about tomorrow's practice, though, and how they'll be running up against the same problems as ever.

He has Oikawa's phone number and knows that it would probably be quicker to just call, but he doesn't quite know if he can actually talk about the issues they're having out loud. It's easier to make sense of his concerns when he puts them into words on the screen in front of him, when he can edit them and reword them and sound less like he's jealous of what Oikawa has with Iwaizumi and more like he wants to improve what he has with Kyoutani.

Oikawa's reply comes about an hour later and it's so simple that Yahaba stares down at his phone, convinced that he's kidding until he realises that no, Oikawa really isn't.

_You're right that Iwa-chan and I have always been really connected, but even we had to learn each other a little better so we could establish our rhythm on court. This is top-secret setter advice: sleeping with your ace is going to help you understand him a lot better. You're dating Mad Dog-chan anyway, right? It should be easy. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

Yahaba sighs, putting his phone back down on his desk.

The thing is, maybe Oikawa has a point. He's slept with Kyoutani a few times, so it's not like it's going to be anything new or uncomfortable. He just doesn't know how to broach the subject.

He spends all night fretting over it, and the next afternoon after practice, he looks Kyoutani in the eye and says, "We should have more sex."

Kyoutani blinks at him, confused for a moment. "Sure?"

"I mean. Oikawa-senpai thinks we should have more sex—"

" _What._ "

"I mean!!" Yahaba squeezes his eyes shut. "I asked him for advice about how we can play better. He thinks it's going to help us. On court. If we know each other's bodies a bit better, maybe we'll be able to play better."

Kyoutani considers it for a moment and then shrugs. "It's worth a try, right?"

A couple of hours and four orgasms later, Yahaba still isn't quite sure how it's gone from _trying to find a better rhythm_ into _having marathon sex_. He isn't complaining anyway because, well, four orgasms.

He's getting exhausted though, panting loudly as Kyoutani fucks his thighs. Kyoutani's only come three times so far, and Yahaba wants to even it out. He rubs his fingers over the head of Kyoutani's cock every time it slides between his thighs, teasing at it. He turns his head, pressing sloppy kisses along Kyoutani's jaw and hey, he thinks distantly, they definitely weren't _this_ good at sex before. Maybe they _are_ learning each other a little better after all.

Kyoutani thrusts harder, muffling his moan into Yahaba's hair as he comes, too exhausted to do anything but flop onto him.

Yahaba's anticipating that already, though, rolling onto his back and letting Kyoutani settle against him, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair.

"I think it might work," Yahaba murmurs, exhausted but looking forward to the next time they get out on the volleyball court to try out their rhythm.

"Maybe," Kyoutani agrees against Yahaba's neck. "Or, you know. It might take a while for us to settle. We might have to do more of this."

With a grin, Yahaba presses a kiss to Kyoutani's forehead. "Oh no, can you imagine? What a _shame_."


End file.
